eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Oleg
Strategy Lore This Round's on Me! Some say the Temple of Light is the safest place in the continent of Etryna. The God of Gods has sanctioned the temple as his home on earth. It is guarded through the year by the most powerful masters of light magic, who protect thousands. Their large courtyard in the center is surrounded by high walls and heavy doors. Everything says it's impregnable. But Raijin, a failed apprentice of light magic, scoffed at this idea. "They think their temple is SO safe! But it's already rotting from the inside out!" Raijin snorted and lazily dug at the ground with his feet. "If the Darkness ever returns to this city one day, I bet this old tavern would hold up longer than that temple!" The others in the tavern hooted and hollered. Everyone could agree that they felt safer in the tavern than at the temple. The innkeeper Oleg rubbed the tavern down with a wet rag and remarked, "Raijin, my old pal, could it be that you've been thrown out of the Temple of Light once again? They must've turned you away again. How many times are you going to apply for that sentinel job? You can't even cast a single Light Magic! If you were working there, the defense would be too strong for the Dark Army to walk in!" The entire tavern guffawed at Raijin. The laughter roared through the tavern. Cheery murmurs and clinks of glasses filled the night air. The shabby tavern was only a few steps away from the shiny Temple of Light. Moonlight illuminated an old sign dangling across the tavern entrance. The hand-written sign read Dawn Tavern in faded letters, "Etryna's most Welcoming Place." Oleg the Brewmaster kept the peace by personally throwing out anyone who caused trouble -- most of the regulars had seen it happen at least once, and never wanted it to happen to them. Everyone is so afraid of being banned from Dawn's Tavern that they try their absolute best to keep the peace within the tavern's walls. It was something of a sanctuary for ruffians. Even if you saw your mortal enemy in the tavern, you would be expected to buy him a drink. This kind of environment made it a pretty interesting place that attracted all types--thieves, knights, alchemists, and bards. Even some priests from the Temple of Light treated the tavern like their own personal sanctuary. Any drunk will tell you, "If you have never tasted the ale brewd by Oleg, you are wasting your time drinking anywhere else in Etryna." Oleg has been running the place for decades. The older customers know that the tavern has always been a dump, even when it opened so many years ago. The younger customers wondered why a dwarf would travel thousands of miles away from his homeland in Hurricane's End just to open a shabby tavern. As a pureblood dwarf, Oleg had a full beard, stout frame, and jolly disposition. Most customers felt more welcomed in Oleg's tavern than in the Temple of Light next door. With rumors of a war brewing between the Gods, some people were unsure where to turn. But as sure as the sun will rise, they knew they could count on the Dawn Tavern to be there for them when they needed it. And they could always expect to meet Oleg there, smiling, and cracking open a fresh barrel of ale. After all, is there any ritual more sacred than drinking with friends? "Oleg! Another round!" Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Order